Teen Wolf Saga - SYOC
by ariella411
Summary: Submit your Teen Wolf imagines/fanfic ideas in a review and i'll write out short versions and publish them under this story. I'll write almost any pairing in the show or OC pairing or even Y/N stuff that your can come up with. Feel free to read the ones i post for others! Fill out the form in a review and i'll get them out as fast as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf Imagines**

**~Form~**

Fill out the form in a review if you wish to have your imagine published under this story. I can do just about any kind of OC story or any pairing from the show. I don't really like Derek/Stiles but if it's requested, I will think about doing one. I can also do bromances/friendship stories. Possibilities are almost endless. Remember to put what kind of POV you'd like.

**Name:**

**Short Character Description (appearance&personality):**

**POV (First **_*I or We*_**, Second **_*You or Y/N*_**, or Third **_*He, She, It, They*_**):**

**Prompt:**

**Extra Details?**

**Length(1-3 chapters tops):**

**Story Name/Title(optional):**


	2. Do You Feel The Same Way? (Part 1)

**Do You Feel The Same Way?**

**Part 1**

"Come on, slowpoke. We're going to be late." You yelled from the car as Derek hurried out of his house.

He smiled lightly as he flung open the car door and slid into the passenger side seat. "You're the one who takes forever to get ready."

You laughed and started the car. "Yeah, right. I wake up looking this good and I get dressed in a minute. You're the one who has to make sure your superman hair is always in perfect condition."

"Superman hair?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Those actors always have the best hair." You gave a short shrug before driving away from the Hale house.

"Hmm. So, that was a compliment?" Derek asked, unbelieving.

You nodded as you turned to look at your best friend, tossing your strawberry blonde hair over your shoulder in the process. "Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Derek returned without hesitation and you let out a short laugh. Lately, he had been the only person who could get you to smile, let alone laugh and every time it came with a wave of relief.

It only took a couple minutes to get to the school and you felt a sense of reprieve knowing that you wouldn't have to go through the day alone. You were always thankful that you had more than a couple classes with Derek, your best friend.

"I'll see you in Chem." Derek waved before going to talk with a couple of his friends from basketball. You returned the wave, locked your car, and started towards the front of the school.

* * *

"Damn, Samantha. Who gave you an injection of botox?"

You turned to see one of your other close friends, Hadley, standing on one side of your locker. You gave her a skeptical look. "What are you rambling about?"

"Look, I don't mean to be a total downer but you've been smiling way too much lately and it's getting kind of weird." Hadley held up her hands, mocking innocence. "I just thought I should be the one to tell you."

"Weird how?" You questioned quietly as you placed a book into your book bag.

"Okay, maybe not weird just… unusual." Hadley paused for a few seconds. "I mean, since your dad left you've been kind of secluded and gloomy. And then, all of a sudden, you're back to your smiling, fun-loving self. What's the deal?"

"I don't know." You slid a glance her way as you shut the locker and pulled your bag onto your shoulder. "I've just been in a better mood lately."

Hadley fell into step beside you as you began walking towards the front of the school. She usually had to go straight to cheer practice after school but she apparently thought the discussion was worth being late. "Does that have anything to do with the fact that you've been spending almost all your free time with Derek Hale?"

You shot her a look. "What?! No!"

"Come on, Sammie… Sam… Sami-o. You can tell me if he's starting to excite your lady parts. I'm probably the only person you can trust with this kind of information." Hadley slipped her arm around your shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze.

You hesitated to discuss Derek with Hadley. She was your closest girl friend but she also had a tendency to open her mouth when she shouldn't have. But you knew that you had to talk to someone about it.

"Well, he's pretty much the only person who can make me laugh when I'm about to cry or stop me from making stupid decisions—"

"Like that time you almost jumped into Pewter Tandy's pool naked?" Hadley had to cover her mouth to muffle the laugh urging to erupt from her lips. You gave her a stern look before continuing.

"—Yes. But I mean… we've always been close. He's always been my best friend and I think we got even closer after Paige died." You stopped in your tracks—physically and mentally—knowing that you were about to admit something you weren't ready for. "Derek's my best friend and I cherish that almost more anything else right now. I can't risk losing that."

Hadley grabbed your arms, forcing you to focus on her. "I know that you probably think he's the best thing that's ever happened to you—friendship-wise—but you have me. I'll always be here for you, Samantha. So, if you really like Derek I say _to hell with the friendship_. Tell him the truth and I wouldn't be too surprised if he ended up feeling the same way."

"But he's _Derek Hale_. Half of girls at this school are vying for the chance to be with him. Why on earth would he chose me over them?"

"Uh, the better question is why wouldn't he?" Hadley shook her head. "You're smart, funny, sweeter than pie, athletic, and not to mention, hot. Hell, if I played for the other team, I'd date you."

"Is that so?" You didn't bother muffling the laugh that emerged from your mouth. You added Hadley's name to the short list of people who could distract you long enough to make you forget your problems.

"Just tell him. What's the worst that could happen?" Hadley shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh, I don't know. He could not like me more than a friend, end our friendship, never talk to me again—" You started to name all the possibilities.

"Okay! I get it. But on the flip side, he could feel the same way about you. Then you guys would fall in love and get married, have some babies. You would be our class's high school sweethearts." Hadley smiles wide as she pretends to swoon at the idea.

You let out a short scoff. "I doubt that. I don't even think he's over Paige yet."

"You'll never know unless you tell him." Hadley's expression turns serious.

"But I—"

"And now's your chance!" Hadley grabs your arm and spins you around quickly. You clench your jaw when you see Derek walking towards you, a smile on his face.

"Good luck, Kiddo." Hadley whispers before letting go of your arm. You turn to stop her but you only catch a glimpse of her dark hair as she darts around the corner.

"You can do it." You think to yourself. You inhale deeply and let out the breath before twisting back around.

"You ready to go?" Derek asks as he gestures to the front of the school.

"Yeah." You nodded too excitedly but started towards the school doors before you could see if he noticed.

You toyed with the idea of telling during the whole ride to his house, practicing the lines in your head over and over again. He kept up the conversation about his parents and school but you knew he could tell something was off.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as you stopped the car in front of his house.

"I'm fine." You responded with a shrug but he didn't seem to buy it.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." He added in a quiet voice as if he was preparing for the worst. You realized that it was the perfect moment. He had practically set it up himself.

You swallowed all of the escalating nerves and squeezed the steering wheel as you faced your best friend. "I really need to tell you something."

**So, there's the first part. I know it was a little rusty but I had fun writing it. I will always try to make it the length the reader asks for but if I write it out and if seems to flow better as only one or two chapters, that's what I'll publish. I'll write in order but it will take me a while to do all of the requests so I ask for patience. Thanks for reading and plz review with opinions/corrections.**


	3. Do You Feel The Same Way? (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Do You Feel The Same Way?**

**Part 2**

"I can honestly say that I never suspected this." Derek took a deep breath as he rested his head against the car door.

You stopped wringing your hands and looked up to meet his eyes. "Like I said before, I don't expect you to feel the same… I just thought it would be best if you knew the truth."

"I—uh—I guess I should be honest with you too then." Derek tore his eyes from yours and turned towards his house. You noticed that his hands were clenched into loose fists.

"It's okay, Derek. I just… can we at least stay friends?" You nipped at your lower lip. "I don't want this to change anything."

"What if I can't promise that?" Derek ran a hand over his hair and slid a glance your way.

"What?" You tried to hide the hurt in your voice but it wavered anyways.

"I can't promise you that nothing will changes because—because I've had a crush on you since we were six." Derek's expression softened as he spoke and you couldn't disguise the smile pulling up the corner of your lips.

"How come—why didn't you tell me sooner?" Was the only thing that you could manage to ask him.

"The same reason you didn't tell me sooner, I guess." Derek shrugged. "I didn't think you could—that you could possibly feel the same way."

You had to take a minute to realize what he was saying. You pursed your lips into a thin line and took a steady breath. "So, what do we do now?"

Derek looked over at you but the hesitation was obvious in his eyes. "I—uh—I have to go but we'll talk about it later, I promise." You raised an eyebrow, prompting him to clarify. "Family night."

You nodded slowly. "Right. I forgot." You pushed your keys into the ignition and turned them to start the car. "You know your family is the only one I know of that does family night once a month. Not once a week, once a month."

"You know how my mom is. She likes being the odd man out—or odd family out." Derek slipped his fingers around the door handle.

"I've always liked her because of that."

He chuckled lightly. "A lot of people do. She's a natural born leader."

You watched as he opened his door and stepped out, pulling his bag onto his shoulder simultaneously. He smiled lightly as he began to close the door but stopped abruptly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't bother." You replied without hesitation but regretted it once you saw his expression harden. "I'll see you at the basketball game. We can talk there."

His shoulders fell as he exhaled sharply. "Right. I'll see you at the game."

You nodded subtly and revved the engine as his door shut behind him. He waved before disappearing into his house. You couldn't help but feel a little bit conflicted. Derek said he returned the romantic feelings you had for him but then moved to leave so quickly.

You shook it off the best you could before heading home. Ignoring the doubt was the only way you could possibly sleep without thinking too hard about it.

* * *

"Don't you have to be there early to practice, or something?" You spoke into the phone.

You could hear Hadley laugh on the other end. "That's the point, Dummy. You drive me to practice that way you can talk to Derek before the game and hopefully sort this whole thing out."

"I doubt he's going to want to talk about it right before a game." You sighed, unconvinced.

"He will if you give him an ultimatum."

You sat up a little straight on your bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell him that you're not going to be another one of his groupie cheerleaders. You tell him that he needs to be upfront about what he wants or you'll find someone who will." Hadley explains in her most confident voice. It was the same voice she used to assure you that using your mom's mattress to slide down the hill behind the school wouldn't get you grounded for a week.

"Umm… and who would that other person be?" You raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of suitors lining up at my door."

"Please, you know that there are at least three or four handfuls of boys at school who would take you out in a heartbeat if you asked."

"If I asked." You repeated quietly. "I'm not going to make him choose right before a basketball game. I'm not even going to make him choose after, if he doesn't want to."

"Samantha, you need to grab this bull by the horns if you want this to work. There are plenty of other riders who would like a chance to jump onto his saddle and take him for a spin, if you know what I mean."

"That's the point, Hads. If there's someone else that he's going to want to be with more than me, I want him to be with her." You paused as Hadley scoffed lightly. "I just want him to be happy. That's all I ever wanted. That's why I never disliked Paige. She made him happy."

"Yes, she did. But now it's your turn to make him happy." Hadley told you quickly. "It's _your _turn to be happy with the boy you like."

You pinched the comforter between your fingers as you bit your lower lip. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you ten, Darling." Hadley giggled and hung up.

You grabbed your jacket and keys before hurrying out of the house. You knew that Hadley had a point. You've waited years and years for a chance to even attempt to have a relationship with Derek. You knew that you could wait but the truth was you didn't want to.

* * *

"Here." Hadley handed you the bracelet she always wore on her skinny wrist.

You shook your head, knowing it was the same bracelet her grandmother had given her right before her untimely death. "Hadley, I can't."

"It's a lucky, I swear. We've won every game or competition I've worn it to and I think you should wear it now so you could win Derek's heart." Hadley placed a hand over her heat overdramatically and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"He already admitted to liking me." You reminded her quietly.

"Well, now you got to make him want to be with you." Hadley pushed the piece of jewelry into your hand and closed your fingers around it. "Good luck, Doll."

She hooked her thumb underneath her cheer bag's strap and started down the hallway in the opposite direction towards the gym. You smiled as you put on the bracelet. For some reason it gave you an extra bit of confidence as you turned towards the boy's locker room. You could hear the team chattering inside and you sat on the floor next to the door. You tried to go over what you would say when Derek walked out of the room as you waited but your nerves got the better of you. You defaulted to running your fingertips over the lines in the tile floor, hoping that you'd still have the boost of confidence the bracelet had given you when Derek stepped out of the locker room.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

You stood quickly when you looked up and saw Derek standing over you. "I—uh—I thought we could talk before the game. Just to get it over with."

"I—this isn't really a good time, Samantha." Derek told you as he gestured over his shoulder. You could still hear the stomping of the rest of his team in the background as they made their way to the gym.

"I know. I just… I just wanted to know if—if you were—I mean, if we were going to—" You started to ramble but was quickly stopped when Derek leaned over and kissed you softly.

He pulled away after a minute but kept his hand resting against your cheek. "I need to go but I swear that we'll talk after the game."

You only managed to nod as he smiled and followed the shouts from the gym. You could barely suppress the anticipation brewing inside.

* * *

"There's no reason to be nervous." Hadley swung her bag over her shoulder. "He kissed you and in any language that translates into him liking you."

"Him liking me doesn't mean he's ready to dive into a relationship." You followed her out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Well, it looks like you're about to find out." Hadley pointed over your shoulder and you turned to look. Derek was standing with a couple of his friends but his eyes were already locked on you. He gave you a small smile before parting ways with his friends and starting down the hall towards you.

"Just remember that I'll be waiting in the car." Hadley smiled and walked away.

"Congrats on the win." You said as Derek walked up to you.

"Thanks." He responded. "It was a pretty easy win since that team was so bad."

"Yeah. Did that one guy pass the ball to our team on purpose?"

"I think it's bad hand-eye coordination that's to blame." Derek smiled lightly and you gave a short laugh. He sighed as his expression turned serious. "I really do like you, Samantha…"

"But…" You inhaled calmly.

"But… I have a lot going on right now." He finished.

You recognized the conflicted look in his eyes and stepped closer to him. "If this is about your family or Paige then I get it but I'm willing help you get through whatever you're—"

"You can't help me with this, trust me." Derek placed a short kiss on your forehead. "Quite a few people have already tried to help me and all of their attempts have failed."

"Derek…"

"Samantha, I promise that the second I get this under control—"

"Get what under control? You can trust me, Derek. I'm your best friend." You reminded him in a soft tone.

"It's not a trusting issue. It's more a safety issue." Derek paused. "Just… give me some time and maybe we'll be able to give this—us—a real shot."

You pressed your lips into a thin line and you shut your eyes for a few seconds. You shook your head when you finally opened them again and stepped back from Derek. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Can't what?"

"It's taken me years just to build up the courage to tell you about how I felt." You ran a hand through your hair. "And now you're telling me that I have wait even longer just to see if we could _possibly_ give this a shot? I'm sorry but I can't be one of those girls that accepts such a vague explanation."

"Sam—" He reached for you but you pulled out of his reach.

"No. I am probably the one person you should be able to trust with any secret or problem you're struggling with. I've been here for you from the beginning and I was willing to be here for you until the end because I thought we could rely on each other for anything. But I guess I was wrong." You shrugged before turning on your heels and taking a few steps in the opposite direction. You were pulled to an abrupt stop when Derek grabbed onto your arm.

"Please, don't go." He pleaded with you.

You faced him reluctantly. "Just tell me, Derek, because know for certain that there is nothing you could tell me that would change the way I feel about you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He looked down at you.

"Fine." You gestured over your shoulder and started backing away. "I have to go take Hadley home but you're going to have to find another person to carpool with and whenever you see me at school don't even bother saying hello because I sure as hell won't."

"Sam, please don't do this."

"Derek, I thought we were best friends. Hell, I even thought we could be more than that and I can't believe it has taken me this long to find out that you don't even trust me." You paused and let out a quiet laugh. "One of the wisest things my father ever told me was '_to be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved_.'"

"I do trust—"

"Then tell me."

"I can't." Derek grit his teeth.

You threw your hands up in surrender. "Then I guess I'll have to find someone who does compliment me like that."

"Sam—"

"Goodbye, Derek." You told him before turning around and walking out of the school without looking back.

**That was part 2. There will be one more chapter for _Do You Feel The Same Way?_ I had to throw in some drama to extend the story but I hope that everyone enjoyed it. (The trust quote was by George MacDonald btw) Part 3 should be up soon. Please review with comments on this chapter or with forms ~There is a revised version of the form below~ It will take me a while to get through them because I've been super busy but I'm going to try my best. Thanks for reading!**

**_Revised Form:_**

**Your Name:**

**Story Name:**

**Character(s) Name:**

**Character Description (Personality/Appearance):**

**POV (1st, 2nd, or 3rd. Most comfortable with 1st&3rd):**

**Prompt/Storyline:**

**Extra Details?**

**Length (1-3 chapters; 1-2 preferred):**

**Fluff/No Fluff?**


End file.
